


O Castitas Lilium

by Sin_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bite marks, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hickies, Loud Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Raw Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, another friend bday fic, panty wearing kink, safe words, they only this young bc i want them to still be in hogwarts but 8th yr is a no no bc ptsd, they're both 16, this what she want ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy did have some rather out there kinks but Harry James Potter didn't give a fuck, he just fucked.





	O Castitas Lilium

**Author's Note:**

> yall, i cant even begin to express how much i love all of my friends and sometimes i just wanna show them off. also, fuck if i know how to write british dialogue :'(.

~~~~~~~~

~~ _Harry_ ~~

   “Oh baby boy you look pretty spread out on your Daddy’s cock.” Draco’s mouth fell open a little as he rocked back and let out a soft moan. “D-daddy you’re so big,” he crooned, teeth sinking into his pretty, red lips. They were flushed the same color of his cock that bounced with every minuscule movement the platinum blond did. “And you’re so tight. How do you do it? Even after being fucked raw for nearly an hour you’re still as tight as ever,” Harry purred, smirking into Draco’s neck as he gasped when he was thrust into.

   He looked like a mess if Harry was being quite honest. Lavenders and lilacs blossomed over his pale skin where nasty-looking plum purple bite marks littered his neck and thighs. Harry made sure to avoid his lover’s prostate as he mercilessly fucked up into him, smiling innocently as Draco cried out and as his fingers left deep marks in Harry’s shoulders and back. “Wouldn’t this be a scene darling? Imagine if one of your lackeys walked in on their leader getting fucked senseless by the Boy Who Lived,” Harry mused, chuckling lightly as Draco had a full body shudder. He arched his chest into Harry’s and threw back his head as he struggled to ground himself from the onslaught he was currently experiencing.

   Draco was fast approaching his orgasm and clawed helplessly at Harry’s back, like a kitten, and more than likely leaving some red marks. “Daddy, oh by Merlin’s Beard! Daddy I’m gonna come,” Draco yelled, his beautiful strained voice bouncing off of the stone walls of his dormitory. “Well go ahead,” Harry began as he grasped Draco’s cock and stroked him in time to the thrusts, “scream out my name so everyone knows who’s fucking you stupid. Do it for Daddy sweetheart.” The poor Slytherin whimpered pathetically as he reached his climax and Harry smiled in satisfaction once Draco realized how he hadn’t stopped. He kept thrusting up into him which evoked the most erotic expression to have ever graced Draco’s sweating face.

   Harry dragged another orgasm out of the other as well as a breathy pant of his name. He internally cringed from the disgusting squelch of his come as Draco leaned forward to pull him into a greedy kiss. Fingers dragged through his hair and tightened their grip, causing Harry to smirk as he sank his teeth into the already bitten raw lips. If Draco had a problem, he didn’t show it because he just deepened the kiss and made low, keening noises while rocking his hips forward. Merlin, Harry loved it when he got like this. He was just so desperate to get a cock up his perfect, round arse that it was both cute and arousing.

   Draco truly was blessed with a dazzling arse due to it being fun to leave ha nd marks on as well as fuck into. He liked to squeeze and knead the flesh which normally made Draco blush like mad and grind down hard on Harry’s cock so, that was one of the many advantages.

   They broke apart to breathe with Draco gulping down air and staring down at Harry with half-lidded eyes. Those lovely icy blues were blown wide with lust as he grinned cockily and pushed the brunet flat onto his back. Harry kept his eyes on Draco’s but let his hands roam his body, making sure to leave his fingers prints on the blond’s arse that was covered with an attractive lacey black panty being the only article of clothing that Draco had chosen to strut about in and Merlin, it was doing things to Harry. He could barely control himself when he had first seen Draco showcase it and had unashamedly shoved him up against the nearest wall and fucked him senseless. He hadn’t really cared to question why Draco wanted to wear it during sex but Harry’d admit that he looked drop dead gorgeous and was quite the eye candy.

   “Effugium,” Draco demanded and his expression dared Harry to not listen. “Are you sure?” he queried, breaking character for a moment even though he knew Draco was positive. “Yes.” Harry wished he could’ve at least _attempted_ to seem a bit less eager but by Hogwarts’ Founders, he was _ready_ to pound Draco into his seventh year.

   There was absolutely no hesitation that dared stop Harry as he reversed their positions so that Draco was underneath him, chest heaving and covered in the lightest sheen of sweat. His tongue darted out to wet his split lips as he hungrily watched Harry lube up his cock and waste no precious time in shoving it in Draco, earning a delicious moan. “Oh, Daddy,” he gasped, shutting his eyes tight and whimpering like the little bitch he was. “What is it baby boy? Can’t form words because Daddy’s disrupting your thought processes?” Harry queried, smirking triumphantly as Draco struggled to nod.

   “Tell me how it feels; I like how pretty you look while you’re praising my cock.” Those words seemed to have made something click in Draco’s head because he didn’t even stop to breathe as he started. “Daddy, fuck, your cock is so big and thick and perfect and I love the way it feels when you’re pounding into my arse. I love how ruthless and merciless you are, Daddy. Fuck, Harry you don’t even bloody know what you do to me you cunt but by Slytherin’s Basilisk, I love it. I love how my jaw aches after blowing you proper and… _fuck_ , right there!”

   Harry was frankly…speechless. His mouth fell open and he quickly shook himself out of his reverie as Draco straight up _demanded_ his attention. Bruised lips hurriedly pressed hot kisses all over Harry’s face, almost as if Draco was so out of it he didn’t quite know _how_ he wanted to kiss Harry but he’d be damned if he didn’t. “C-Celeritas! Fucking hell!” the blond swore, arching his back hard off of the bed and gripping onto the sheets for dear life. He leaned forward to close the gap between them and snuck his hand between their bodies, grasping Draco’s cock and stroking him slower than his thrusts. “Are you scared Potter?! What the bloody hell are you even waiting for you wanker!?”

   Well by Godric’s Hollow, if Draco wanted to die then that was his choice. “Not in your dreams Malfoy.” Sometimes, he really wished he had snuck in a recorder or something of the sorts into Hogwarts because he’d love to commit those lovely sounds Draco was making so that he could listen to it on repeat rather than having to go through the trouble of digging through his shit memory.

   The soft, hurried moans coming from the one below him was quite the turn on. No matter how much of a twat that Malfoy could be, he was rather endearing from time to time, and dare he say, loving? Those thoughts could wait for another day because Draco’s whiny, breathless moans were distracting him so of course; he swallowed them with a dirty kiss. Fingers once again dragged themselves through his hair and made it even messier than normal but Harry would ignore that because there were more pressing matters to attend to; such as jerking the other off until his body tensed up and they broke the kiss in favor of breathing.

   Draco yelled out something that Harry didn’t quite catch and buried his nose in the crook of Harry’s neck as he orgasm ripped through him, leaving him a shaking but satisfied mess. He hummed softly when Harry came inside of him and carefully slid out; taking care to observe the purely blissed out expression the blond wore. “You have some odd kinks Malfoy,” he commented as he did a simple cleaning charm and ducked under the cover to cuddle with the irate looking Slytherin. “Bugger off Potter,” he grumbled although he didn’t even refuse being pulled into a hug.

   Harry merely laughed and pressed a firm kiss to Draco’s lips as they let themselves be lulled to sleep by each other’s heartbeat. “Your arse is killer in panties.” “Maybe next time you’ll get a lap dance,” Draco quipped, smirking mischievously and causing Harry’s heart rate to spike. Good Merlin, he swore that Draco’s end game in life was to kill him.

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Effugium- Escape, Pudor- Restraint, Celeritas- Speed. These are the safe words in Latin meaning Hard, Stop and Fast. The title fuckin means Lily of Chastity am i funny yet? no? fair enough tbh. @me if u figure out what it means tho. the other fics gon continue.. ..eventually...when school aint a cuck.


End file.
